Feelings
by Halfsan
Summary: -Secret of the Cursed Mask- -Inuyasha/Kaname- What if Kaname hadn't run away after the demon tricked her in Minamo Village? One-shot. Title sucks. Slight spoilers for the game, I guess.


**Spoilers for the game, don't read if you haven't played.**

**I started playing Secret of the Cursed mask a few days ago, and I just finished the part in Minamo Village, where you see the doppelganger demon that takes the form of the one you have the closest relationship with. In my case, it was Inuyasha. When Kaname ran away, I couldn't help but think "what if..", so that's where this came from.. Hope you like it.**

**XxXxXxX**

Kagome threw an arm around Kaname, who had been crying after they had both vanquished that horrible demon. Kaname had calmed down mostly, but was still sobbing softly to herself. The two girls started to make their way back to the inn. Kagome still had her arm around her, both to comfort her and guide her, as Kaname's eyes were stinging and bloodshot from all the crying.

"I—I still can't believe that demon," Kaname sobbed, while Kagome patted her shoulder. "He was the absolute worst. Messing with my feelings like that. And I was dumb enough to fall for it!"

"There, there," Kagome whispered. "It'll be alright."

"But, Kagome," Kaname stopped and looked at her, "aren't you... mad at me? Because, I know you like Inuyasha, too."

"...No, I'm not mad," Kagome simply replied. It was true, she loved Inuyasha with all of her being, but being mad at Kaname for simply stating her feelings, it just wouldn't be fair. "I know you can't help the way you feel."

The entrance to the inn was just ahead of them. Kagome gave Kaname a quick hug before pulling her arm off of her shoulders. Kagome looked at the girl, whose eyes were still bloodshot, whose face was red from wiping the tears away, who kept hiccuping breaths. Was she ready to go back with the others? To Inuyasha?

"K—Kagome," she wimpered silently. "I—if it's alright with you and everyone else... I'd like to be by myself for a little longer. Y'know, just to get the clouds out of my head. Is that okay?"

Kagome gave the girl a warm smile, "Yes, of course," she stated. We'll be waiting for you." Kaname turned to walk away, but was halted by a hand on her shoulder, "and Kaname. Remember, if you need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me, okay?"

"Thank you. So much," Kaname said, as more tears began to form into her eyes. With a smile, she turned to leave Kagome, to head near the end of the outskirts of Minamo Village.

Kaname made her way over the bridge, and past the tree with that couple that she was so envious of. She quickly walked past the two, not wanting to listen to their conversation. It would only make her feel worse than she already did. As she walked, she picked one of the azaleas near the outskirts of the village and sat down to think. Or sulk.

Her eyes fell to the flower she held delicately in her hand. With her other hand, Kaname reached with her fingertips, and plucked one of the petals off.

'_He loves me.'_

The petal fell at her feet, and without hesitation, she plucked another one.

'_He loves me not.'_

She quickly peeled the flower of each of it's petals, as if it held the truth to her question. Petal after petal fell to the grass, until she was only holding mostly a stem. The final petal was ready to be plucked.

'_He.. loves me?'_

Kaname felt her heart skip a beat(or twenty) as the dropped the last petal to the grass. Her eyes looked up to the sky, full of clouds, like her heart. Her mind returned to reality as she realized that love didin't determine itself with the pluck of a petal.

"Yeah, like _that's_ likely," she sighed to herself, closing her eyes in an attempt to catch the tears that were now rolling down her face.

"What's likely?"

Her heart definitely skipped at least twenty beats when she heard Inuyasha's voice ring in her ears. Her forearms quickly flew up to her face, and she scraped the tears away. She looked behind her to see the half-demon. He looked different. Inuyasha looked exactly how he always did, but he just seemed to have a different aura surrounding him. Or maybe it was the strange look in his eyes. For whatever reason, he did seem different.

"I—Inuyasha," Kaname stuttered, fighting back a blush, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright," Inuyasha said, walking to the space beside her and having a seat, "and by the look of how swollen your face is, I'm guessing you _aren't_ alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about me," Kaname admitted, though she really _did_ want him to be concerned for her. "I just had a stupid, emotional, stereotypical teenage drama moment. I'll be fine."

"K—Kagome," Inuyasha paused briefly, and then with a sigh, he started again, "Kagome told me about what happened."

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?" Kaname pulled her knees close to her. Inuyasha must think she's so pathetic right now, falling for such a—wait a second. "D—did she t—tell you e—ever—," Kaname swallowed her heart out of her throat and finished, "everything?"

"Y—yeah," Inuyasha breathed, hanging his head.

All of the blood rushed into her face, which she buried into her knees. Kaname didn't know why, but she began sobbing once again. Her feelings were now known, and she couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Grr," Inuyasha growled, "_why _are you crying!?"

"B—because," Kaname sobbed in her speech, "because I know you don't feel the same way. And I know it's pointless for me to feel the way I do, but I can't change it! You must think differently of me, knowing this." Kaname looked completely away from Inuyasha, crossing her arms.

"You're right, I do think differently of you," he admitted. That alone would have made her get up and run as far away as her legs would take her, but a clawed hand rested itself on her shoulder. "But not in a bad way. Not in the least."

"Inuyasha, I—" Kaname drifted off, as she couldn't find the words to say. She got lost in his golden eyes, which seemed to glow at her. The same way they did when they first met. It was the first thing she noticed about Inuyasha when she first arrived in this world... other than the dog ears. She stared at him in silence, and after a while hung her head a bit, when she realized she must of looked stupid.

"What gave you the impression that I didn't like you?" Inuyasha questioned. Their eyes locked, and when Kaname wasn't able to answer, he continued. "I've enjoyed your company ever since you got here. And we've spent a lot of time together on our days off. Those days were truly fun, and I've—"

"Inuyasha," she whispered, as her head gently tilted away from Inuyasha's golden gaze, "you don't have to do this just to make me feel better. Really."

"Grr, I'm not—!" Inuyasha stopped, and started again, this time with a better atittude, "I'm not lying." He placed his other hand on her respective shoulder, and made her face him.

"I—I.." Kaname wasn't sure to believe him or not. She really _wanted_ to believe, but still was unsure. Yeah, they did spend a lot of time together. In fact, each time Myoga suggested a day off, she always went with Inuyasha. At first, Inuyasha was resistant to the option of a day off, so when asked who he wanted to hang out with, he'd just mumble 'whatever' and Kaname would choose him; after a few times, however, when Myoga would propose that they take the day off, Inuyasha would get excited and ask her if she wanted to spend the day with him.

"Here," Inuyasha leaned closer to her, "I'll prove it for you."

"W—what're you—?"

Kaname sucked in a breath, as Inuyasha's face grew _dangerously_ close to hers. Never in her life had she ever been this close to a guy before. She couldn't help but have an incredible wave of embarrassment engulf her, resulting in her pulling her head back. Inuyasha glared at her, and got even closer. Her heart began to go crazy as he continued to inch closer and closer. She once again leaned her head back, wanting so bad to accept it, but was just too nervous. Inuyasha let out a little growl, and leaned over her.

"W—whoa!" Inuyasha yelped, as he slipped, and crashed on top of her.

"Eeep," Kaname squeaked. It was the only sound she could make.

"Hehe," Inuyasha chuckled at her. "You won't escape now," he breathed at her neck, as he lifted his head up to look in her eyes. A warm smile filled his face, as he(at last) had his lips land gently on hers. Even though her body was shaking, her heart was racing, and tears of joy slid down the sides of her face, Kaname was in heaven. She was sharing her first kiss with the first man she had ever loved. Her hands made their way to his face. Inuyasha let out a slight moan at her touch. A shiver went down her spine when his tongue went across her lips, which she bravely parted after hesitating. Their tongues met, for only a moment or three, and Inuyasha broke the kiss.

"Inuyasha," Kaname said, still shaking, "I...love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, gently wiping the tears from her face.

'_...he loves me.'_

Inuyasha stood up, and extended a clawed hand out to help Kaname up from the ground. She accepted it, and hoped to herself that she would trip or something from still being shaky. When she was standing, Inuyasha gave her a quick hug.

"We should go back. The others are probably getting worried," Inuyasha said. "Huh?" Inuyasha's gold eyes went down to the grass, at the flower petals.

"What?" Kaname questioned. "Oh, that."

"You get in a fight with the flower or something?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," she said, waving a hand at it.

Inuyasha smiled, "I'll get you a new one."

_End._

**XxXxXxX**

**Yeah, yeah, it was all cheesy. Sorry if Inuyasha was a bit out of character. Though in steamy scenes in the anime, he gets sort of OOC, so I guess it's alright. **


End file.
